


So what's this about ropes?

by Morgan_de_Andromeda



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_de_Andromeda/pseuds/Morgan_de_Andromeda
Summary: Morgan learns Damon's kink and might be into it.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Kudos: 10





	So what's this about ropes?

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual bondage smut incoming.

Damon found the newest crew member in the mess hall, looking exhausted.

“Don’t tell me Bash is actually keeping you busy,” he smirked.

They breathed in deeply and pressed their hands to their face, clearly trying to avoid his bait.

“Oh dear,” he mused sarcastically, “is our poor little royal struggling with manual labor?”

Something in them seemed to snap.

“I would struggle  _ less _ if  _ someone _ didn’t keep  _ fifty fucking pounds _ of rope in the cargo hold,” they ranted. “Who the fuck even needs rope on a starship?! I asked Bash and he just  _ blushed _ and told me to ask  _ you _ .” 

Damon burst into laughter at the image of the small human trying to haul coils of rope from one hold to another while Bash tried to avoid everything related to it.

“Why do you even need  _ three kinds of rope _ ?!” they continued, waving their hands in exasperation.

“They have completely different purposes,” Damon responded, trying to reign in his amusement.

“What the fuck kind of purposes require  _ fifty pounds _ of  _ three different kinds  _ of rope?!”

“Business and pleasure, obviously.”

Morgan froze, a blush crawling up their neck.

“Excuse me?”

“Some ropes are for business, some are for pleasure,” Damon repeated.

They took a second to process this information, then shook their head.

“I’m sorry, you have different kinds of rope for interrogation and your fetish?”

Damon put a hand to his chest, acting scandalized.

“Of course! What kind of amature do you take me for?”

There was a pregnant pause. Damon watched in amusement as their annoyance warred with their curiosity. If nothing else, Morgan was nosy. They tried to understand how things worked and why, and this kind of mystery was obviously too tantalizing for them to resist.

“I could give you a lesson if you’d like,” Damon purred, tilting his head with a smirk.

Morgan scowled at him, but there was no bite to it. “And would this lesson be in business or in pleasure?” they asked.

Damon’s smirk widened into a grin. “Either. Or both.”

Morgan relaxed and contemplated this for a moment before responding, “well, then... perhaps you can give me a crash course in business. But we can leave… other options on the table.”   
  
Damon winked and led Morgan to his room. They hovered near the door as he rummaged through his supplies.

“Can I lock this?”

“I thought we were just talking business,” he answered over his shoulder. “Besides, the only one on the ship tactless enough to open doors without knocking is  _ you _ .”

“Keaton’s figured out how to open doors.”   
  
“What does that have to do with anything?”

Morgan sighed, “look, if you want a cat known for stealing shit to know about your precious fetish ropes that’s fine--”

Damon laughed, but relented with a nod.

The next hour or so consisted of Damon explaining and demonstrating to an attentive Morgan the various knots and their uses, as well as where to bind a person without cutting off a nerve or blood vessel. They were a quick study; apparently their primary hobbies involved yarncrafts so fibers and knots came easily to them. Eventually the demonstrations and the conversation petered out. At some point the two sat in silence for a few minutes while Morgan fidgeted with the rope.

“So,” Morgan started to speak, but faltered as a blush rose up their neck.

“So?” Damon repeated, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“So,” they seemed to steel themself against the embarrassment, “how does all this differ from ‘pleasure’?”   
  
Damon paused, inwardly calculating how much he could tease them without chasing them away. “Consent, for one.” He spoke in the same slightly bored cadance he used while detailing knots and techniques.   
  
“That’s… obvious.”   
  
“Just because it’s obvious doesn’t mean it’s not important,” Damon continued, tilting his head back so he was staring down his nose at them. “You may not want a prisoner to lose a limb, but you don’t particularly care about their comfort. If you’re tying up a partner, you need to make sure things are as comfortable or uncomfortable as they’ve agreed to, and no more.”

“Mm-hm,” Morgan murmured, encouraging him to continue.

“If they’re being tied up and not a prisoner, they need a safe word. Period. Once spoken, ropes get cut, everything stops, no questions asked.” Damon continued to watch Morgan carefully as he spoke. “It’s also important to have some sort of nonverbal signal, since occasionally their mouth will be... otherwise engaged,” he ended with a smirk.

“I see,” Morgan responded, matching Damon’s detached tone. “So if I said my safe word was ‘kite,’ and I would knock on something three times, what next?”   
  
Damon’s smirk grew. “You’d have to figure out the best position based on their comfort and preference.”   
  
“Let’s assume they’re inexperienced, and don’t know what their comfort levels or preferences are.”   
  
“In that case, I know of something that wouldn’t restrict their voice, mouth, or face.”

Morgan tilted their head. “Would you be willing to demonstrate? On me?”

“Well, it would be most effective with fewer layers of clothing.”   
  
“...Very well.”   
  
Morgan stood began shedding layers, though it was more like they were going through an evening routine than a strip tease. Nevertheless, Damon couldn’t look away. When they were naked from the waist down and dressed only in a loose shirt, they hesitated.

“Uh, will this work?” they asked.

Damon took a few seconds to fully appreciate the sight. They never showed skin beyond their face and hands, and their wardrobe was entirely loose, almost ill-fitting, so even with the shirt covering their upper body and even their genitalia, being able to see the full length of their legs, even a hint of their collarbone was… unexpectedly intense. 

He slowly closed the distance between them, lifting their chin so they were looking at him. They were slightly flushed, but there was no sign of nervousness or embarrassment. Just expectation, perhaps a bit of a challenge.

_ Your turn _ , they seemed to say. Very well, then.

He lowered his head to kiss them, softly at first, then deeper when encouraged by Morgan burying their fingers in his hair.

“I think that will be just fine,” he finally responded, voice husky.   


Morgan seemed slightly dazed. They looked away and swallowed thickly as they tried to recover. 

“So what next?” they asked.

Damon directed them to kneel and clinically explained what he was doing as he bound the left ankle to the left thigh, then the right ankle to the right thigh. Damon paid careful attention to their reaction as he worked, and Morgan remained silent as they watched what he was doing with rapt attention. When he was done, Morgan wiggled around slightly, testing their mobility and the tension of the ropes.

“Interesting,” they said at last. Damon simply raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for them to make the next move. “You’re a little overdressed,” Morgan mused, inching towards him and tugging his shirt pointedly. He pulled off his jacket and shirt as they unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his pants and undergarments down until they had access to his stiffening cock. 

They held him carefully and looked up at him.

“May I?”   
  
Damon grunted and nodded in response, burying his fingers in the short tufts of hair on the top of their head. They didn’t look away as they stroked his length, and even when they took his tip in their mouth. It was pleasant, pleasurable, but…   
  
“Morgan--”   
  
“Faster?”

They smirked at his grunt and quickened their pace, increased the pressure of their hands. Their eyes closed as they increased their focus, taking more of him in their mouth. A part of him was amused, reveling in the fact that his pleasure was coming from a member of royalty.   
  
_ Wait, shit. _

As soon as he felt himself approaching climax, he carefully pulled them away. Suddenly, he lifted Morgan by the ass from the floor to the bed, causing them to react with a confused and slightly undignified squawk. Damon shed himself of the rest of his clothing as he joined them on the bed. He used one arm to prop himself over them, while the other hand explored their exposed skin. He intended to return the favor, but they interrupted him.

“Damon,” Morgan moaned breathlessly.

“Mm?”

Now their hand was grabbing at him, guiding him to the locus of their need.

“Please just fuck me already.”

“... On your stomach.”

With his help, Morgan twisted until they were face down, though they continued watching him over their shoulder. Kneeled behind them, then grabbed their bound thighs and hitched them first onto his naked lap, then onto his eagerly waiting dick. They buried their face in his pillow as he entered them, making only a muffled groan. With one hand pressing against their back and the other gripping a thigh, he began thrusting at a punishing pace. He tried to pay attention to Morgan reaching for the headboard in case they were signalling him to stop, but they seemed to only be bracing themself, and their warmth was so distracting…

He leaned down once to nip at their neck, whispering, “still with me?”

They grunted in response, mumbling something like “don’t stop.”

He chuckled breathlessly and resumed his pace. After a few moments Morgan’s entire body tensed, and the sudden contraction caused Damon to climax with them. 

They lied together for a spell, Damon hovering over Morgan propped up by his arms, while the latter could only manage to twist their face to the side and pant for air.

When the blood returned to his head, Damon gently maneuvered a still-dazed Morgan onto their back. He untied their left leg and carefully stretched it, checking for taught muscles or chafing. He had unbound and begun checking their other leg when he noticed them watching him.

“I’m making sure your circulation hasn’t been cut off,” he explained, somewhat gruffly.

“Thanks,” they responded softly, a fond look on their face. 

For some reason the way they looked at him made heat crawl up Damon’s neck and coil in his gut.

_ What the fuck? You can’t blush  _ after  _ you’ve had sex, asshole. _

To his annoyance, Morgan’s light chuckle meant they had  _ definitely _ noticed.

“Don’t forget, I know where you sleep,” he grumbled.

A sharp grin spread across their face.

“That’s so much less intimidating when you’re naked.”

That, in turn, earned a scowl and roll of the eyes from Damon. 

“You’re free to leave at any time.”   
  
Morgan’s eyes widened and they gave an exaggerated gasp.

“Already?”

“Do I really look like someone who basks in the afterglow?”

“No,” Morgan conceded with a sigh. But they wrapped their legs around his waist and sat up to wrap their arms loosely around his neck. “But you do look like someone who’d be willing to try a round two.”

Damon chuckled and pressed his lips to theirs.

“Now  _ that _ can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually that familiar with bondage, so apologies if the physics and interplay are wrong!


End file.
